Gravity
by the.little.lullaby
Summary: The painful loss of their other halves have left them broken. After released from the mental hospital they sing at a cafe every night hoping to reach those they lost. What happens when their cries reach the ones they lost?  YYxY, RxB, YMxM,SxJ  Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Lullaby here! This is my first story and I am trying to decide if I should continue or not, any and all suggestions will be helpful! **

**I do not own Yu Gi Oh! Or the song in this by A Perfect Circle called Gravity. **

**Please enjoy, feel free to review, I would love to hear suggestions!**

Yugi walked onto the stage with feline grace, unmatched by any normal human. No, he was much more than that. Driven almost to insanity by someone who captured his heart, his darkness, the very half of his soul in which he could never escape no matter what people thought of their relationship. Yugi had been to hell and back in the last year and when he heard his other half had died, he gave up hope. Never again would he feel the shadows in the night caress his skin, for now remained only light. Light can't exist without darkness. To get his guilt and anguish out, Yugi took to singing at a café downtown. The only thing that was more painful than hearing of Yami's death was the fact that he did not feel it when it happened. They were supposed to be of one mind, why could the little light not feel his darkness slowly slipping away?

The guitar began the song, with Malik behind the pick. Soon after the intro, the drums chimed in, Ryou behind the sticks. After they were released from Mineral Regional Mental Hospital for suicide attempts, this became their weekly outlet. The Tipsy Teapot was always glad to have them here; they played each and every note to near perfection and were so nice to everyone.

Yugi gripped the microphone and began his hypnotic rhythm of poetry, this song always reminded the lights of their lost loves-

_Lost again, broken and weary  
>Unable to find my way<br>Tail in hand, dizzy and clearly  
>Unable to just let this go<em>

Tears welled up in their eyes by this time and Yugi swayed across the stage, looking desperately for some kind of release to his misery.

_I am surrendering to gravity and the unknown  
>Catch me, heal me,<br>Lift me back up to the sun  
>I choose to live...<em>

_I fell again, like a baby_  
><em>Unable to stand on my own<em>  
><em>Tail in hand, dizzy and clearly<em>  
><em>Unable to just let this go<em>

_I am surrendering to gravity and the unknown_  
><em>Catch me, heal me<em>  
><em>Lift me back up to the sun<em>  
><em>I choose to live...<em>  
><em>I choose to live...<em>  
><em>I choose to live...<em>

_Catch me, heal me_  
><em>Lift me back up to the sun<em>  
><em>Help me survive the bottom<em>

Ryou and Malik had their eyes closed as they played flawlessly. They all always put their heart and soul into this wishing they could reach their other halves somehow, hoping one day they would hear their song reach up to the heavens and drag them back onto the earth.

_Calm these hands before they_  
><em>Snare another pill and<em>  
><em>Drive another nail down<em>  
><em>Another needy hole<em>  
><em>Please release me...<em>

_I am surrendering to gravity and the unknown_  
><em>Catch me heal me<em>  
><em>Lift me back up to the sun<em>  
><em>I choose to live...<em>

Before he uttered the last line to his song, his eyes went wide as they locked onto a pair of deep, blood red orbs in the crowd. Could it be…?

_I choose to live..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much Lynnichan! 3 You inspired me to write the second chapter tonight, I hope it is alright!**

**I do not own Yu Gi Oh! And I do not own the song Blue by A Perfect Circle. Please enjoy, I am open for any suggestions!**

A radiant glow of blood red flooded his senses before he went dizzy with pleasure, he immediately dropped the mic and fluidly walked off stage. Both Ryou and Malik were caught off guard when strong arms embraced them from behind, not wasting a second, they turned around to see their other halves, with endless love shining in their souls.

Yugi kept walking forward ever so slowly, never looking anywhere but those eyes. He faintly heard the café play another of their songs over the speakers, but it was all just white noise at this moment.

_Close my eyes just to look at you. Taken by this seamless vision-_

The owner of the red eyes looked down at his hikari, smiling as he leaned down, "You brought me back from the dead. I heard your calling and not even God himself could keep me away from you any longer, aibou." The whisper filled Yugi's soul to the brim and the tears started coming. Yami brought his hand up to Yugi's face and gently caressed the tears away. Seeing the little one still in disbelief, he leaned down and captured his lips, wrapping his arms around him tightly as a way of saying 'forever is just not long enough.'

_Close my eyes, ignore the smoke, ignore the smoke, ignore the smoke—_

Yugi melted, with the familiar warmth, taste, and smell of his lover, it was almost too much to take. Why did his mind always trick him into thinking Yami was here? Why couldn't misery bother someone else for a change. Yami can never come back…

_Call an optimist, he's turning blue…such a lovely color for you—_

"Aibou, open your eyes." His other half whispered and Yugi did as he was told, only, instead of the nothing he thought would fill his amethyst eyes, he saw his Yami. "M—mou hitori…no boku? How…?" Yugi stammered through more tears flowing now instead of apprehension it was from joy.

"Now is not the time hikari, we all will explain when we get home." Yami said as he wiped his own tears away. Alarmed, Yugi turned towards his friends, who were sharing embraces and kisses with their loved ones now too. "All of you have returned…?" Yugi asked, whipping his head back to look up at Yami who nodded. "Yes, little one, now let us go home…"

All of them gathered outside of the café. All of them still in a state of shock and joy as they began walking down the snowy sidewalk towards their cars. Their apartment was uptown, only a ten minute drive at most and the hikaris could not get there fast enough. Yugi clambered into his beat up Buick and Yami followed suit. Once in the car, Yugi stared at his steering wheel and then looked to Yami, and his smile could light up a country. He started the car and backed out, turning down the only road they would be on until they arrived at home. Yugi waited patiently to hit a red light and fate smile on him again. The light ahead of them turned red and Yugi quickly reached over and pulled Yami towards him, the two sharing a passionate kiss before the light went green.

Five minutes later they arrived home, kicking their shoes off and going upstairs to change. After they all changed (the Yamis borrowed some pj's.) they all sat around the fire in the living room with hot chocolate in hand. The hikaris all had questioning eyes as they awaited an explanation. Yami began, "After we saw you in the hospital our hearts ached more than ever before and it somehow opened up a doorway. When you got out and started your band, all of you putting all of your heart and energy into the music, we started to feel it. Each time you sang, Yugi, I saw your light breaking through the heavens and it flowed right into me, making me stronger every day. You know how they say some people are half angel or half demon? I saw the wings you never knew you had. It was the most breathtaking sight I've ever had the honor of witnessing. Your wings would stretch back so far and I swore you would jump into the clouds right there. Today we were granted the release, under certain conditions of course, but we are back…forever. Nothing like this has ever happened before…"


	3. Important!

Hello there, thank you to my two reviewers, love you both! =) I had an unfortunate accident occur today that will hinder my writing some. My German Shepard bolted out the door and I had him on the leash, it got stuck so it jerked my hand into the doorway. As a result my hand and wrist are both broken. I'll try to get chapter 3 up and running soon! Again, thank you guys 3


End file.
